The invention is directed to a poultry processing apparatus and more specifically to an improved cropper remover. In the apparatus a vertically disposed probe enters the poultry through a vent opening which has been previously cut thereinto. The probe is connected to rotating means. It has special configuration whereby to thereby grasp the crop. The apparatus is detailed to withdraw the probe and therewith the crop from the poultry through the said vent opening. The poultry is then released for further processing.